Class:Burglar:Skills
Element of Suprise: Cunning Attack (1) free does 2 (5@20) common damage every 2 seconds for 20 seconds - RT=3s, MR=3 - PC=6 (21@20; 47@50); main hand weapon damage "Your formidable cunning allows a darting attack which continues to deal damage after you strike, dealing even more damage if the attack is made while sneaking." * Suprise Strike (1) free RT=10s, MR=3 - PC=6 (21@20); main hand weapon damage(+12@20; +24@50) "You are skilled at surprising your enemy in battle, inflicting more damage when attacking from behind or while sneaking. Critical hits with Surprise Strike are more damaging than most skills." * Sneak (4) 1s 60c Toggle skill - power cost=6 (20@20; 45@50); decreases run speed by 50.0% "You have the ability to move about unseen, though there is a chance enemies may detect you, especially when moving in from of them." * Diversion (18) 32s 40c recovery time=20s, max range=20, resistance=physical - power cost=4 (15@20; 33@50) "When in stealth, you can divert an enemy's attention away from yourself for a short time. Using this skill will not break stealth." * Trip (28) 78s 40c RT=5m, MR=4 - PC=4 (15@20; 33@50); main hand weapon damage "You can knock an opponent down, opening up a conjunction opportunity if you are in a fellowship. Only usable while sneaking." * Hide in Plain Sight (30) 90s lasts for 10s - RT=10m - PC=20; adds 10 to stealth level, your stealth is not broken by damage "You can disappear from before your opponent's eyes. For a little while, your stealth is improved and even taking damage will not break your cover. Using this skill will not break stealth." * Provoke (34) 115s 60c RT=5s, MR=3 - PC=3 (10@20; 21@50); main hand weapon+3 damage(+11@20; +22@50) "You can cause your enemy to focus his aggression on his current opponent, whether that is you or an ally." * Razor-sharp Wit: Subtle Stab (1) free RT=3s, MR=3 - PC=4 (13@20; 28@50); main hand weapon+1 damage (+3@20; +6@50) "You may make a quick, sharp attack against your foe." * Burglar's Advantage (4) 1s 60c lasts for 5s - RT=5s, MR=3 - PC=8 (28@20; 63@50); main hand weapon+4 damage (+18@20; +36@50) "You are able to make another attack after a critical hit, inflicting more damage when attacking from behind." * Riddle (8) 6s 40c RT=1m, MR=20, resist=song - PC=6 (20@20; 44@50) "You are capable of posing riddles to your enemies, which may momentarily distract them, dazing them for 30 seconds or until damaged. Will not work on beasts, insects, or creatures of nature." * Aim (12) 14s 40c lasts for 10s - RT=1m30s - PC=7 (24@20; 55@50) "Your careful aim ensures the next damage-dealing attack skill will critical and has much lower chance of missing. Using this skill will not break stealth." * Exploit Opening (12) 14s 40c RT=5m, MR=3, resist=physical - PC=4 (12@20; 28@50); main hand weapon damage "You are able to stun your target, opening up a conjunction opportunity if you are in a fellowship." * Addle (14) 19s 60c lasts for 30s - RT=15s, MR=20, resist=song - PC=7 (25@20; 56@50); This effect interrupts all interuptable inductions on the target. Double the target's induction durations. "You confuse your enemy so thoroughly he fails any inductions in progress, and any subsequent inductions for a short time take much longer to execute." * Reveal Weakness (22) 48s 40c toggle skill, increases target damage vulnerability by 8% - RT=5s, MR=20 - PC=4 (15@20; 33@50) "While you maintain this ability, you are able to point out weaknesses in your enemy's defences, increasing the damage taken from attacks. Using this ability will not break stealth." * Double-edged Strike (24) 57s 60c lasts for 5s - RT=5s, MR=3 - PC=6 (21@20; 47@50); 2 attacks: 80% of main hand weapon+2 damage(+10@20; +19@50), 60% of off hand weapon+bonus damage(+4@20; +13@50) "After using your Burglar's Advantage, you can make two attacks against your target." * The Resourceful Burglar: Touch and Go (6) 3s 60c lasts for 30s - RT=5m - PC=20; adds 50% to evade chance "You can improve your ability to evade your enemy's attacks for a short time. Using this skill will not break stealth." * Burgle (14) 19s 60c RT=20s, MR=4 - PC=4 (15@20; 33@50) "While sneaking about, you can attemptto lighten the pockets of unsuspecting marks." * Track Treasure (20) 40s toggle skill - RT=10s; treasure tracking "Turns on the tracking for treasure chests and other value-laden containers." * Find Footing (32) 102s 40c adds 137.0-142.0 to morale (647.0-652.0@20; 1547.0-1552.0@50), lasts for 30s - RT=5m - PC=20; adds 50.0% to evade chance, exits all harmful combat states "When dazed, stunned, knocked down, or knocked out you may quickly recover, gaining morale and a temporary improvement to your evasion. Using this skill will not break stealth." * Ready and Able (36) 129s 60c RT=30m - PC=7 (24@20; 55@50) "You are ready for action again, resetting the recovery timers on many of your skills. Using this skill will not break stealth." * Bag of Tricks: Trick:Disable (2) 40c you can only have one trick on a target at once, lasts for 15s - RT=10s, MR=3 - PC=4 (15@20; 33@50)$; slows attack speed by 15.0%, reduces melee damage by 15.0%, main hand weapon damage "You can strike a foe to slow their attacks for a short while. You can only have one trick on a target at once." * Mischievous Glee (10) 10s RT=45s, MR=3 - PC=9 (29@20; 65@50); will break a target out of being dazed "You can suprise a fow with an active trick on them, removing the trick and restoring some of your morale." * Trick: Dust in the Eyes (16) 25s 60c you can only have one trick on a target at once, lasts for 30s - RT=5s, MR=3, resist=physical - PC=7 (25@20; 56@50)$; adds 20.0% to miss chance, slows movement speed by 25%, will break a target out of being dazed "You throw dust in your enemy's eyes, making it more difficult for your enemy to hit. You can only have one trick on a target at once." * Startling Twist (20) 40s RT=45s, MR=3, resist=physical - PC=9 (29@20; 65@50); will break a target out of being dazed. "You startle a target with an active trick on them, stunning them and removing the trick." * Trick: Counter Defence (26) 67s 60c you can only have one trick on a target at once, lasts for 30s - RT=5s, MR=3 - PC=4 (15@20; 33@50)$; target cannot parry, block, or evade. adds 3.0% to critical hit vulnerability, main hand weapon damage "You execute an attack that will lower your enemy's defences for a short time. You can only have one trick on a target at once." * Trick: Enrage (38) 144s 40c the target becomes enraged and confused. you can only have one trick on a target at once, lasts for 30s - RT=5s, MR=20, resist=song - PC=7 (25@20; 56@50)$; target will attack enemies at random, adds 5.0% to ranged vulnerability, will break a target out of being dazed. "You enrage your foe, causing him to flail around at any target he considers a threat. You can only have one trick on a target at once." Buff Skills: * Cure Poison (26) 67s 60c RT=1m, MR=3 - PC=20 "With some effort, you are capable of purging poisons ailing your target." Purchased from Trainer: $Crude Burglar Tools slot 60s required class/level: burglar (20) Required Charateristic: Tools of the Trade durability: 80/normal "Slightly decreases the power cost on all burglar tricks." subtracts 1.0% from reduce tricks power cost {not sure if it's a flat 4.0% because of crude tool or if it's 4.0% because of level 20 - @20 the # saved is 1 power :P so what's it cost to repair damaged tools ^^ is 1 power worth that much in repairs?} reduced to 1% in a later patch so worth even less to me now than it was before imo - 40s to buy ability to use tool, 60s for 1% off power-cost on only 4 skills (only those listed as "Trick:") Passive Skills: Instrument Proficiencies: * Clarinet Use (5) 2s 50c "Allows the usage of clarinets." Misc. Passive Skills * Tools of the Trade (20) 40s "Enables the Burglar to use special tools to facilitate his clever tricks." * Clever Devices (20) 40s "Enables the Burglar to use devices such as caltrops, marbles and stun dust." Combat Characteristics: * Evade: Rank 1 (5) 2s 50c adds 3.0% to evade chance * Parry: Rank 1 (7) 4s 90c adds 3.0% to parry chance * Critical: Rank 1 (9) 8s 10c adds 2.0% to critical hit chance * Accuracy: Rank 1 (11) 12s 10c reduces miss by a medium amount * Evade: Rank 2 (13) 16s 90c adds 2.0% to evade chance * Parry: Rank 2 (15) 22s 50c adds 2.0% to parry chance * Accuracy: Rank 2 (19) 36s 10c reduces miss by a medium amount * Parry: Rank 3 (21) 44s 10c adds 1.0% to parry chance * Critical: Rank 2 (23) 52s 90c adds 2.0% to critical hit chance * Accuracy: Rank 3 (25) 62s 50c reduces miss by a medium amount * Evade: Rank 3 (27) 72s 90c adds 1.0% to evade chance * Critical: Rank 3 (29) 84s 10c adds 2.0% to critical hit chance * Critical: Rank 4 (31) 96s 10c adds 1.0% to critical hit chance * Evade: Rank 4 (33) 108s 90c adds 1.0% to evade chance * Accuracy: Rank 4 (37) 136s 90c reduces miss chance by a small amount * Parry: Rank 4 (41) 168s 10c adds 1.0% to parry chance Weapon Proficiencies: * Dual Wielding (10) 10s "Allows wielding of a second weapon in the off-hand." Armour Proficiencies: * Medium Armour (10) 10s "Allows the use of medium armor." Starting proficiencies: light armor proficiency allowed use of minstrel instruments allowed use of daggers allowed use of one-handed maces allowed use of one-handed swords stats for burglar: man (1/3/20/50) {no gear, equipped normal weapon for parry%} health and mana morale: 103 / 178 / 789 / 1896 power: 130 / 185 / 648 / 1465 stats Might: 29 (14) / 32 (17) / 56 (41) / 98 (83){racial trait +15} Agility: 14 / 18 / 52 / 112 Vitality: 8 / 10 / 27 / 57 Will: 3 (11) / 6 (14) / 30 (38) / 72 (80) {racial trait -8} Fate: 25 (10) / 27 (12) / 44 (29) / 74 (59) {racial trait +15} critical%: 3.1 (1.5+1.6) / 3.2 (1.5+1.7) / 6.0 (1.5+4.5) {this includes critical: rank 1} / 11.9 (1.5+10.4) {this includes critical: rank 1,2,3,4} mitigation fire%: .9 / 1.0 / 1.4 / 2.0 common%: 2.3 / 2.4 / 3.1 / 4.1 shadow%: .9 / 1.0 / 1.4 / 2.0 block%: n/a evade%: 3.0 (1.3+1.7) / 3.2 (1.3+1.9) / 9.3% (1.3+8) {this includes evade: rank 1, 2} / 12.6 (1.3+11.3) {this includes evade: rank 1,2,3,4} parry%: 2.4 / 2.5 / 8.3 {this includes parry: rank 1,2} / 11.4 {this includes parry: rank 1,2,3,4} resistance fear%: 1.4 / 1.7 / 3.0 / 4.4 wound%: 1.8 / 1.9 / 2.8 / 3.9 disease%: 1.4 / 1.5 / 2.3 / 3.1 poison%: 1.4 / 1.5 / 2.3 / 3.1 free race of man trait/bonus - not slotted traits, but not all are increase bonuses Diminishing of Mankind - decreased will men have weaker wills than other races - subtracts 8 from will Easily Inspired - increased morale restoration men can be roused to action faster than the other races. (heals heal more on men) - The Race of Man, when pressed, respond well to impassioned speeches that raise morale. Gift of Men - improved fate men have the greatest destiny of all hte Free Peoples - adds 15 to fate Strong Men - improved strength adds 15 to might earned traits: Emnity of the Hillmen - +1% to parry, evade, and block put in level 3 to keep with stats from above stats for burglar: hobbit (1/3/20/50) {no gear, equipped normal weapon to get parry%} health and mana morale: 127 / 202 / 661 / 1920 power: 143 / 197 / 822 / 1478 stats Might: 6 (14) / 9 (17) / 33 (41) / 75 (83) {racial trait -8} Agility: 14 / 18 / 52 / 112 Vitality: 23 (8) / 25 (10) / 42 (27) / 72 (57) {racial trait +15} Will: 11 / 14 / 38 / 80 Fate: 10 / 12 / 29 / 59 critical%: 3.1 (1.5+1.6) / 3.2 (1.5+1.7) / 6.0 (1.5+4.5) {this includes critical: rank 1} / 11.9 (1.5+10.4) {this includes critical: rank 1,2,3,4} mitigation fire%: 1.3 / 1.4 / 1.7 / 2.2 common%: 1.3 / 1.5 / 2.5 / 3.6 shadow%: 2.3 / 2.4 / 2.7 / 3.2 {racial trait +1.0%} block%: n/a evade%: 3.0 (1.3+1.7) / 3.2 (1.3+1.9) / 9.3 (1.3+8.0) {this includes evade: rank 1,2} / 12.6 (1.3+1.3) {this includes evade: rank 1,2,3,4} parry%: 2.0 / 2.1 / 8.0 {this includes parry: rank 1, 2} / 11.2 {this includes parry: rank 1,2,3,4} resistance fear%: 3.0 / 3.2 / 4.3 / 5.6 {racial trait +1.0%} wound%: 2.6 / 2.7 / 3.4 / 4.4 disease%: 2.1 / 2.2 / 2.7 / 3.5 poison%:2.1 / 2.2 / 2.7 / 3.5 free hobbit trait/bonus - not slotted traits, but not all are increase bonuses Four Square Meals - improved eating hobbits get a bonus to food usage - adds 1.0 to morale regeneration in non-combat {i assume only when using food} Hobbit Courage - improved fear resistance the slow-kindled courage of the hobbit race - adds 1.0% to fear resistance Hobbit Toughness - improved vitality hobbits are remarkably tough - adds 15 to vitality Rapid Recovery - improved out of combat morale regeneration hobbits recover from trying times faster than other races - adds 1.0 to morale regeneration in non-combat Resist Corruption - improved shadow mitigation hobbits have a great resistance to temptation - adds 1.0% to shadow mitigation Small Size - reduced might hobbits lack the physical strength of the other races - subtracts 8 from might parry is (0+#%) so i just left out the bonus note becaue the base is 0 (zero) class traits do not increase if used on grey mobs (i don't think) earning towards a trait caps (turns yellow instead of blue) so you can't grind them out quickly #s based on level 20 pre-post 20 based on what i was granted when i jumped to 20 vs what i had to earn after prices based on equipping them at level 50 in the ettenmoors Burglar Class Traits: Cunning Wound - strike with cunning attack (can be gained before level 20) 1s 25c "The wounds caused by your cunning attacks bleed more profusely." Line bonus - Increased Critical Chane with burglar skills by 1% Swift and Subtle - strike using subtle stab (pre 20) 1s 25c "You are able to perform your subtle stab skill with greater speed, inflicting more damage." adds 10.0% to subtle stab damage, line bonus: increases critical chance with burglar skills by 1% Hidden Dagger - use your special stealth attacks (pre 20) 1s 25c "Your attacks while using stealth are far more accurate, reducing the chances that you may miss or that your enemy may somehow avoid them." subtracts 5.0% from all enemy defence chances, decreases your miss chance, line bonus: increases positional damage multiplier by 3.0% Perplexing Riddle - pose riddles to your enemies (pre 20) 1s 25c "Your riddles are far more perplexing than your foes can comprehend, both stunning and mesmerizing them." line bonus: increases agility by 10. Ambidextrous - (gained from level 15 class quest) 11s 25c "You are able to wield your off-hand weapon more efficiently, dealing greater damage to your foes." adds 15.0% to off-hand damage multiplier line bonus: increased critical chance with burglar skills by 1.0% Strike from Shadows - land critical blows when using stealth (post 20) 31s 25c "You are able to land precise blows when attacking while using stealth, increasing your chances of landing a critical hit with suprise strike, cunning attack, or provoke." adds 5.0% to critical chance, line bonus: increases positional damage multiplier by 3.0% Disabling Attack - use disable against an enemy (post 20) 31s 25c "You are able to use your disable skill to greatly reduce your enemy's speed." line bonus: increases mischievous glee healing by 2.0% and 1 pulse. {i think you can actually earn it before i wasn't given it when i jumped to 20 from the starter instance} Trickster - use dust in the eyes (post 20) 11s 25c "Your dust in the eyes skill affects multiple enemies nearby." dust in the eyes is now AOE, line bonus: increases mischevous glee healing by 2.0% and 1 pulse. Footpad - use your distraction skill successfully (post 20) 31s 25c "Your ability to move about with stealth has developed beyond your natural aptitude" adds 2 to stealth level, line bonus: increases positional damage modifier by 3.0% Focused Eye - use aim in battle (post 20) 11s 25c {using it before combat starts also counts} "You are able to take aim more quickly than you once did." reduces the recovery time of aim by 30.0s. line bonus: increases critical chance with burglar skills by 1% Side-step - evade enemy attacks (post 20) 11s 25c "You are able to evade attacks more easily than before." adds 3.0% to evade chance, line bonus: increases agility by 10 Opportunist - use counter defence 31s 25c "Imprves your counter defence skill to further increase your opponent's vlnerability to critical hits." Line bonus: increases mischievous glee healing by 2.0% and 1 pulse. Overwhelming Odds - execute conjunctions 61s 25c "The effects of your tricks are increased after you participate in a conjunction." Increases the output of your conjunctions, Line bonus: increases agility by 10 Leaf-walker - use your hide in plain sight skill 61s 25c this gives you access to improved stealth. "You are able to move more quickly while using stealth." Your stealth is improved, enabling you to move quickly when hiding, Line bonus: lincreases positional damage multiplier by 3.0% Blind Fury - use enrage against your enemies 61s 25c lasts for 30s "When you enrage your foes, they are likely to engage you in melee combat." Line bonus: increases mischievous glee healing by 2.0% and 1 pulse. Appraising Eye - (gained from level 30 class quest) 61s 25c your spot weakness skills is improved {i bugged the grammar} "You are skilled at detecting even the smallest weaknessses in your enemy's armour when using your reveal weakness skill." This trais improves your reveal weakness skill, Line bonus: increases agility by 10. Burglar Legendary Traits: Stick and Move - ??? 101s 25c "This effect enables you to gain critical responses on successful evades." Enables you to use your evade events as if they were critical events.